The present invention relates generally to protective carrying cases thr devices with a “look into” end and a “see out of” end and more particularly relates to a novel and improved protective carrying case for optical instruments, more specifically binoculars, which protects the instrument while it is in storage and provides quick, quiet and easy access for the instrument to be used. Also provided herein are methods of using the cover of the present invention.
Binoculars and other optical instruments are often used by hunters, bird watchers, and other sportsmen to view wildlife. To protect binoculars from damage sportsmen will often store the binoculars in a knapsack or other storage medium. If game or wildlife is sighted or if a need otherwise arises to have immediate access to the binoculars, however, such storage does not permit ready access. For example, once game is sighted the sportsman would wish to confirm the identification of game through the use of binoculars.
The prior art recognizes the desire of providing protective binocular carrying cases. However, these storage devices often either lack sufficient protection or hinder the accessibility of the instrument. Prior art recognizes these two needs, but improvement in the meeting of both of these needs in a single storage medium is desirable.
Thus a storage medium that provides both easy access and more complete protection while avoiding mechanical complication would provide distinct and desirable advantages over the prior art. It is thus believed that the present invention overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.